


A game for those who wish to find, a way to leave their world behind

by kittiesinthetardis (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Harry's a nerd, Jumanji - Freeform, Jungle critters, M/M, Mufusa, Niall likes noms, Pining, Some boys like other boys OKAY, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kittiesinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventurers beware: do not start until you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game, will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name.</p><p>or, a Jumanji au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jumanji was on the other night, and I was like, why not?  
> I'm not a writer, so plz be gentle with my heart. And hopefully i've not made too many mistakes.  
> Featuring a Marcel-looking-Harry, and everyone else is pretty popular. 
> 
> I (unfortunately) do not own the 1D boys, or Jumanji. I take no credit. I'm merely a bored student who has to find a way to pass the rainy days this winter.
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven't seen Jumanji - well. Go watch it. Now.

“Like that, Styles?”

The truth is, Harry thinks as his palms and elbow collide with the concrete – that _no_ , he doesn’t _really_ like being beaten up on a daily basis. But last time he’d said that out loud, Max had _actually_ spat on him.

Which okay, gross as _fuck_.

So he deals with it – as best as he can. He tries to ignore the fact that Tom’s just delivered a spot on kick to his gut; not too hard as to break bones, of course, ‘cause it’s not like they wanna go to Juvie, or anything. He grits his teeth, listens to the colourful names they call him, and waits them out. Usually it doesn’t take that long; they wouldn’t want to risk getting caught.

Max snorts out a laugh, finishing up right on schedule. “ _Faggot_ ,” He hisses, high fiving Tom as they turn to leave, laughing about what a cry baby Harry is.

He sniffles unattractively, grabs his thick framed glasses from where they’d fallen to the ground. At least they didn’t break them today. Hauling himself up, Harry heads to the bathrooms to straighten himself out as best he can.

It’s not even second period yet. He sighs. Today’s got off to a great start.

 

 

Harry’s probably in the nerd genre of the school. He’s gangly as hell and has no control over his limbs. And well, he’s got glasses. So like, big nerd identifier, right there. Or so he’s been told. People tell him his slicked back hair and terrible dress sense makes him radically _un_ -cool. But Harry gives no fucks, and he thinks his plain oxford shirt, sweater vest and slacks are _damn_ professional, comfortable _and_ practical. High school is only a few years, but his good grades will help him for the rest of his life. Plus, he only gels back his hair because his curls get in his face. How is he supposed to concentrate on work when he’s brushing his hair from his face every two seconds? Sensible, is Harry.

He does wish he had some friends, though.

 

 

“Hiya Harry!”

Harry startles, dislodging his neatly organized limbs, nearly making him topple off the chair he’s sitting in. He places his bookmark on the page, and snaps his calculus book shut, meeting the gaze of whoever dares to disturb him.

Niall just grins. “You alright, mate?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, lying through his teeth, “Just fine, yourself?”

Niall shrugs carelessly, throws himself into the chair opposite Harry. “I’m great,” he says, “though you don’t look ‘ _fine’_ judging by the shiner you’re sporting.” He frowns, nodding toward Harry’s face.

Harry heats up under the attention. He’s just not really used to people talking to him. Even Niall, who’s at the top of the school food chain, and is always so kind to him. Though why he’s in the library at all, Harry’s not entirely sure…

“ _Um_ ,” Harry glances around curiously, wondering if Niall came in with any of his other friends on the football team. Do they even know where the library is? “I’m fine, really.” He actually is. It’s only his eye that’s a little bruised from this morning, and maybe his stomach hurts a bit. But he’s definitely had worse.

Niall looks unconvinced, ruffling his bleach blonde hair. “You know, if you tell me who’s giving you a hard time, I’ll sort ‘em out for ya’.”

Harry swallows back the admission, remembering the very clear words of _‘you tell anyone about this, and you’ll never walk again, understand?_ ’ and shakes his head, begins packing away his books so he can flee Niall’s questioning. “Don’t worry about it – but um, thank you.”

Niall’s probably the closest thing Harry has to a friend – and he’d rather not ruin that by getting him involved.

Niall sighs, shaking his head and smiling sadly. “Wish you’d let me help you, Harry,”

He forces a smile, opts for the truth for once. “Wouldn’t wanna hurt you’re rep, Niall,”

Niall frowns even more at that, looking hurt.

 “Besides,” Harry cuts in, before Niall can protest. “I promise I’m fine.”

He escapes before Niall can even reply, waving quickly as he almost runs from the building. If only his acting skills were believable.

 

 

Fortunately for Harry, most of his classes are AP. _Un_ fortunately for Harry, Chemistry is not. Chemistry is almost worse than when P.E was compulsory. It’s made up of at least half the football team, some of the rugby team, and of course, the illiterate _fuckwits_ that enjoy stomping Harry into the ground.

They’re in arranged seating, so Harry’s down the side near the middle with the rugby captain Liam Payne. Harry’s thankful that Liam’s so nice – even goes so far to say hi to Harry in the hall ways now, because he’s just _so nice_.

Pretty fit too.

He’s doodling on a spare page, swirling his pen in ugly circles because he’s _such_ an artist, when the teacher announces he’s pissing off somewhere.

“I’ll be back in five minutes – Mr. Murs, you’re in charge of the class for the time being.” Mr. James says sternly before heading out the door.

The fact that he left someone in charge makes no difference, _at all_. As soon as the door clicks shut, the class erupts with noise. Harry sighs, rests his chin on his hand and tries to tune them out. Or eavesdrop – whatever.

He pretends not to listen when Liam turns around to talk to a friend sitting at the bench behind them – Andy, he thinks his name is. And he watches in fascination as Perrie and Jade – two girls that would _never_ have anything to do with him – fly through a conversation, talking at such a speed that he couldn’t keep up with if he tried.

Girls. _So_ weird.

“ _Oi_ , Payno!”

Harry’s gaze flicks to the front of the class – specifically for those unruly students who like to talk during class and cause trouble. His eyes land on the troublemaker of troublemakers, football captain, devilishly good-looking; Louis Tomlinson.

So cliché – but Harry’s mildly in love with him.

Liam whirls around in his chair. “Yeah?”

“You asked Sophia out yet?” Louis calls back, grinning mischievously when half the class coos and wolf whistles.

Harry’s glad for Sophia’s sake that she’s not actually in this class.

Liam makes an unimpressed noise, shakes his head. “Why don’t you just announce it to the _entire_ class, Lou?” he mutters sarcastically.

“Are you _blushing_ – _aww_ , Lee- _yum_!”

There’s extremely loud banter thrown back and forth, and Harry would totally yell at them to all shut the fuck up, but he’s probably below the first years on the social ladder, so he’d really rather _not_.

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” someone groans exasperatedly, voicing Harry’s thoughts for him.

Louis raises his eyebrows, smirk crawling onto his face as he moves to sit cross legged on his bench top. That’s _probably_ not safe – but he looks a bit like Peter Pan, so Harry just watches on.

“Didn’t get your beauty sleep, eh Zaynie?” Louis teases.

Zayn Malik looks unimpressed, arms folded across his chest as he leans back against the wall he’s sat beside, feet propped up on his bench. With his non-regulation leather jacket and motorcycle boots too – oh, _and_ he actually _drives_ a motorcycle; he’s _so_ damn _beautiful_.

The god-like cheekbones are a plus.

He narrows his eyes at Louis, looking horribly attractive as he does so. But he shrugs, expression turning back to one of complete boredom. “Just sick of listening to you brain-dead idiots rant about who-fucked-who. Don’t you get tired of sharing girlfriends?”

There’s an uproar from the rest of the class, boys defending their friends, girls doing the same. Zayn just smirks, and Louis does the same.

Mr. James chooses that moment to step back into the class, looking horrified as he does so. “ _Hey_! _What_ is going on in here!?” he yells, making everyone fall silent.

No one says anything.

“Jessica,” he says, looking pointedly at the girl – the _biggest_ nark of the entire school. “Who started it?”

Jessica smiles innocently, admiring her nails. “Tomlinson and Malik, Sir,”

Mr. James sighs. “ _How_ surprising,” He says sarcastically.

“I _object_!” Louis says loudly, but he’s grinning.

“Yeah, Sir!” Tom interjects, “It was Harry Styles!”

Harry’s blood runs cold as the entire class turns to him. This is the _worst_ possible thing to happen to an anxious person, Harry thinks offhandedly. He’s possibly going to have a stroke.

Mr. James frowns at Harry, shakes his head. “Right then, detention for all three of you!”

Wait – _what?_ Harry stares down at his textbooks in horror, tears prickling at his eyes. He’s never _once_ been in trouble – he gets perfect grades, eats his vegetables – _how_ is this even happening? That’s not _fair_!

“ _Sir_ ,” Liam protests, “it wasn’t Harry –”

“Shut it, Payne,” Mr. James says, “or you’ll be in there too.”

Liam slumps in his seat, sparing Harry an apologetic glance.

Harry spends the rest of class trying not to cry. Or throw up.

 

 

He doesn’t bother explaining anything to his mother. She’d believe him, of course. But she’d put up a fight – and well, Harry just cannot be bothered with that. So here he is, walking into school at seven AM on a Saturday. Seriously. Harry _likes_ school, okay – but _Saturday_? No thanks.

So, since it’s a Saturday, Harry’s not bothered about his attire. He’s not in the mood for school; so he’s pulled on some dark jeans, that probably aren’t even clean, a blue Jack Will’s hoodie and since he’d forgotten to set his alarm, his hair is still damp and untouched from his shower. Also – his glasses had to be repaired _once_ again – thanks to Max George – so he’s got contacts in today.

He could care less at this point.

After taking a while to find the detention room, he walks in, finding several people already in there. He keeps his head down, doesn’t look at any of the rebels and takes his seat somewhere in the back.

“ _Harry?!_ ”

Harry whips his head up at the familiar Irish accent, spots Niall sitting a few desks away, eyes wide. “Hey, Niall,” Harry says sheepishly.

“What the fuck’re you even doing in here?” Niall says, looking confused.

It’s not really surprising Niall’s in here. Harry’s seen him get detentions in previous years just for eating in class. He once ordered a pizza for himself to arrive _during_ Math.

Harry just shrugs and puts on of his IPod headphones in.

“Who’re you talking to, Nialler?” and _oh_ , Harry hadn’t even noticed Louis. Normally his body just _knows_ when Louis is in the room. But he is feeling a bit off today.

Niall snorts. “Dude, you know who _Harry_ is.”

Harry looks up, to see Louis furrowing his brow at him, looking very confused. Must be put off by Harry’s appearance, then. Then his eyes widen, almost comically. _Light bulb_.

“ _Harry_ – Harry _Styles_?!”

Niall rolls his eyes, pulls a pack of crisps out of – actually, where’d he even pull those from?

Harry blushes. Louis Tomlinson _knows_ his _name_? _Omgomgomgomgomg don’t freak out_. “Hi,” he manages, voice cracking like he’s fourteen instead of almost eighteen.

Louis seems to break out of his stupor, eyes roaming over Harry. “ _Right_ ,” Mostly.

“So why’re you in here?” Niall prods.

“’cause Tom Parker’s a dick,” Liam interrupts, making his presence known before dropping into a seat near them. He smiles at Harry, which Harry returns.

Liam’s got detention too? Christ, it’s a party today.

Mr. Winston is the teacher on detention duty today, and he makes it clear he doesn’t really give a fuck. “Right – you’re going to sit here –“

The door opens forcefully, almost cracking against the wall, and Zayn strides in, looking tired as hell and really, _really_ mad. He slumps into a seat, far away from everyone else.

“Thank you, Mr. Malik, for joining us,” Winston drawls sarcastically, before picking up where he left off, “As I was _saying_ , you’re going to sit here for the first three hours. Then after the lunch break, you’re gonna clean stuff. Got it?”

Harry almost scoffs. _That’s_ what detention is? What a waste of _fucking_ time. They could be doing useful things, like stopping global warming, or raising money for poor children.

Harry just turns up his IPod, and rests his head on the desk in front of him. It’s going to be _long_ day.

 

 

Winston leaves within twenty minutes, muttering something about KFC and the munchies. There are only nine people in the class, including Harry, and doesn’t take long for conversations to start up.

“This is your fault, Malik.” Louis says into the quiet room, no real heat to the words.

Harry turns down his music so he can hear this. Harry’s confused – he didn’t even think that these boys spoke; since Zayn runs with a pretty different crowd. But then again, Harry’s not really in the position to judge friendships.

Zayn sighs. “Is it?” he asks carelessly, not even glancing away from his phone.

“ _No_ ,” Liam says, “it’s _your_ fault, Louis. You got poor Harry in here, too.” Liam says disappointedly sounding very father like.

Louis pouts. “I did _not_!”

Zayn glances over, confirming who Harry is. “As in Harry the nerd?” Zayn asks, eyebrows raised pointedly.

Rude.

“Zayn,” Niall scolds.

Zayn rolls his eyes, sighing. “Sorry man, whatever – just for the record though,” he blatantly eye-rapes Harry, “you look wicked hot today.”

Harry almost chokes on his tongue, blushing furiously, and looking away. He wishes he had more time this morning. Maybe he’d blend in more.

Zayn grins, pleased at Harry’s reaction. “Should dress like that more often, mate.”

“Stop hitting on the poor kid, Zayn,” Louis bites out, eyes narrowed.

“Why, you jealous?”

Louis just flips him off, and pulls out his phone, making Zayn bark out a laugh. Niall snickers too, like there’s a hidden joke. It’s probably about Harry. He’s always getting made fun of.

It quiet downs again, sans for Niall’s crunching.

 

 

Zayn’s asleep at his desk, Harry’s making a new playlist, Niall and Louis are playing Noughtsand Crosses, while Liam’s doing – is that _homework_? When the teacher strolls back in. It’s only been an hour.

He claps his hands loudly, and everyone jumps. “Time to get _cleaning_!”

“But it’s only been –”

“Don’t care,” Mr. Winston says, shushing one of the druggies up the front, “You four,” he gestures to the four kids up the front, “are on desk duty.”

“Desk duty?” a ginger-haired boy asks, voice slurring slightly. He’s possibly drunk right now.

“Scraping gum off desks,” Mr. Winston says, clearing his throat to hide a smirk when they groan and whine.  He then gestures to the other five boys, “And you’re all going to be cleaning the gym equipment.”

How unhygienic.

Louis raises his hand.

“Yes, Louis?”

“Is there another option?”

 

 

There’s not another option, it turns out. Because Mr. Winston just tells them to piss off. Louis and Niall head off to the janitors closet to get cleaning supplies, while Zayn, Liam and Harry stroll off the gym.

“You know you can’t smoke on school grounds, right?” Liam tells Zayn as he lights up a cigarette.

Zayn just continues, and answers after the first exhale. “As you’ve told me countless times, Liam.”

Weird, Harry thinks. They’re friends too?

Liam shakes his head, and if Harry didn’t know better – he’d say it was _fond_. “Whatever,”

“So Harry,” Zayn says as Liam unlocks the equipment cupboard. “How long ‘ave you been at this school?”

Harry wants to curl up and cry. This is the _only_ high school he’s been to – he’s been in at least one of Zayn’s classes _each_ year, how does he –

“Don’t cry, for god’s _sake_. I was only _kidding_.” Zayn tells him after catching sight of Harry’s crumbling expression, sighing exasperatedly.

Liam frowns. “Cut it out, Zayn,”

“I know you’ve been here the whole time, bro, _chill_.” Zayn assures him.

He has? Harry doesn’t feel very reassured, but he nods anyway.

 

 

Niall and Louis return after a while, hauling buckets of cleaning supplies. They’ve spread the gear out down the empty hall that leads to the gymnasium, when they come barging in.

“ _Never fear_ ,” Louis voice booms down the hall, “I have returned!”

Niall rolls his eyes, drops his buckets and pulls out a wooden box. He grins. “Look what I found!”

“ _I_ found it!”

“Shut up, Lou,” Niall says, holding the box away from Louis’ grabby hands.

“What is it?” Liam asks.

“A game,” Louis sighs. “Niall _insists_ we play it.”

“Sounds better than cleaning this shit,” Zayn sighs, punting a football down the corridor. Liam and Zayn gather closer, to get a better look.

Harry frowns. Shouldn’t they just clean all this, so they can go home? He’d really rather not have to do it all on his own while they play a game. But that’s probably how it’s going to end up.

“How do you play?” Liam asks, following as they settle into a huddle on the floor, sprawling out around the box.

“Not a clue,” Niall says.

Louis scoffs. “Well _open_ the bloody thing, there’re probably instructions.”

“ _Huh_ ,” Niall furrows his brow. “Never heard of this game before,”

Liam leans over to get a closer look. “What’s it called?”

“Jumanji,”

 


	2. Adventurers beware.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night they fly, you'd better run. These winged things are not much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for like... bats... 
> 
> Let's pretend this all makes sense.

“Never heard of it,” Zayn says too.

“Sounds stupid,” Louis adds grumpily.

Harry sighs, fiddles with the lacrosse net he’s holding, and proceeds to drop it in fright when Niall calls him.

“Hazza!”

He quite likes the nickname Niall’s taken to calling him. Makes him feel like he’s actually got a friend. It’s nice.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Louis notes, “you’re a klutz, aren’t you, Curly?”

Okay, this is just too much now. Louis’ calling him nicknames _too_? _Christ_. Maybe today isn’t so bad after all. He clears his throat, a bit nervous with all the attention on him. “Unfortunately,” he admits.

That makes Louis smile. _Yuss!_

“Get your arse over here,” Niall tells him, patting the space on the floor between him and Liam.

Seems like a safe spot. So Harry does.

“I’m surprised you can even sit down in those jeans,” Louis quips, staring animatedly at his phone.

Harry blushes and blurts out a retort before his brain can even catch up. “That’s rich coming from you.”

Louis raises his eyebrows in shock, and the other three laugh.

“ _Ooh_ , kitty’s got claws!” Niall says dramatically, swiping a hand out like a cat’s paw, and then dissolving into giggles.

Louis rolls his eyes, tucks his phone back into his equally as tight jeans. “Let’s get on with the game, shall we?”

Harry finally looks at the game. It looks old – like, _really_ old. It’s wooden, the name carved into the top. It’s coated in a layer of dust, though it looks like someone’s wiped a hand over it. Niall, most likely.

Louis opens it, revealing a board with six white paths, and a dark glass dome in the middle. He flips the whole thing around so he can read the instructions on the sides.

“ _Jumanji_ ; a game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind,” he glances up to the others, eyebrows raised, then continues, “you roll the dice to move your token, double gets another turn, the first to reach the end wins.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Sounds easy enough,” Niall chirps happily.

Harry doesn’t want to play the creepy game. No he does _not_.

“Hang on,” Louis says, pointing to the other side, where the writing is upside down to him. “There’s a bit more – Curly, read that out?”

Harry swallows thickly, blushing for no apparent reason. Other than the fact that Louis is talking to him. _Louis is talking to him_.

“Adventurers beware:” well _that_ sounds reassuring. “Do not begin unless you intend to finish – the exciting consequences of the game, will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji, and called out its name.”

There’s another moment of silence. But Harry thinks it feels _wrong_ – like, horribly foreboding and _wrong_.

Louis clears his throat. “Um – _well_.” He rubs his hands together. “Who wants to go first?”

“Oldest first,” Zayn says, looking at Louis pointedly.

Louis pouts. “ _Fine_.” Before scooping up five marble animal tokens, and holding his hand out. “Here,” he says to Niall.

Niall scowls at his outstretched hand. “ _Hey_ , I wanted to pick my own!”

Rolling his eyes, Louis thrusts his hand again, for emphasis. “Just _bloody_ take one Niall, it doesn’t _matter_!”

“Twat,” Niall mutters, smacking Louis’ hand, making him drop all five.

Louis is in the middle of whining, when all the tokens hit the board, and automatically go to their rightful starting places.

Okay. _Strange_.

“Uh, okay…” Louis says quietly.

They’re all still gaping, when Liam pipes up. “Must be, _um_ – like, magnetized,”

“Probably,” Zayn agrees, looking spooked. “Go on then.” He tells Louis.

Louis swallows, and Harry tracks the movement of his throat. He’s possibly being a _bit_ creepy – but whatever; this is a chance of a lifetime.

Louis picks up the dice, blows on them for luck, and tosses them onto the board.

“Five,” he says when they land. He lifts his hand to move his token – but it’s already moving forward for him. “Well.” He says. “ _That’s_ weird.”

“This game is _fucking_ creepy.” Zayn adds thoughtfully.

Harry whole-heartedly agrees.

The dome in the middle stirs, colours swirling inside it. They all lean in, watching in fascination as words appear.

Louis reads it out. “They fly at night, you’d better run, these winged things are not much fun…”

“’sit supposed to be a riddle?” Niall asks.

Louis shrugs, looking confused. “I don’t understand – vampires?”

“Dude,” Niall deadpans. “Vampire’s don’t have _wings_!”

“They do on Van Helsing.” Zayn adds.

Harry hears a squeak, whipping his head around to see – nothing. Breathe Styles, breath.

Louis points at Zayn, gives Niall a look that says, ‘ _see_?’

Niall raises his hands in defeat. “ _Normal_ vampires – alright? That’s a _shit_ example from a _shit_ movie.”

There’s another squeak, closer this time. Harry glances up. There’s a _bat_ hanging from the ceiling. _A bat_ – a _fucking_ _bat_ in their _school_.

“Bat’s have wings,” Harry says quietly, interrupting their argument. He keeps his eyes on the bat.

“ _Yes_!” Niall says excitedly. “ _Bats_ – it’s totally bats.”

Louis sighs, defeated. “Yeah, yeah, makes sense. Good guess, Harold.”

Harry points to where he’s looking.

“What the _fuck_ –”

Niall’s cut off by a loud noise. It sounds like screeching, and wind, maybe?

All five boys scream as what seems like a thousand bats fly through the hall. Harry throws himself to the floor, curling up in a ball as they whip past, scratching and smacking into him as they go.

The other boys are yelling, but his eyes are squeezed shut so tight he can’t see if they’re okay. He’s never been so terrified in his life.

 

 

 

 It feels like an hour passes, before the sound dissipates, and Harry’s no longer being pelted by bats.

He’s shaking when he pries his eyes open. There’s only a few bats left, clinging to the lights and fluttering down the hall. It seems safe enough to sit up.

“ _What_ in the fucking _fuck_ ,” Niall whispers, a few feet away, taking refuge under an archery target board. He looks to Harry, just as terrified. Harry can only shake his head, too stunned to speak.

Niall crawls out gingerly. “Where’re the others?”

Harry shakes his head again. He can’t really breathe. That’s probably not good.

“Niall – Harry?” someone calls, sounding rather a lot like Liam Payne.

“Still here!” Niall calls back.

Harry frantically fishes around in his hoodie pocket for his inhaler, taking a desperate inhale from it before he passes out. Niall crawls over to him, pats him reassuringly on the back.

Liam comes around the corner, Zayn following right behind. He’s got a few small cuts on his face – bat claws are sharp, it seems. They’re both looking around suspiciously, like the bats might return.

“Shit, are you two alright?”

“Reckon so,” Niall answers, looking at Harry.

Harry still can’t really speak, so he sits back against the wall, gives a weak thumbs up as he tries to steady his breathing. Life has not prepared him for _bats_ , clearly.

“Where’s Lou?” Liam asks worriedly, glancing around.

“– _motherfucking bats_ , what the _fuck_!?”

And there’s Louis.

Louis struts in, panting. He looks at them all, throws his hands up in defeat. “I have no words.”

“That’s a first,” Niall mutters.

Louis’s eyes land on Harry. “You alright, Harry?” he asks, voice soft with concern.

Harry probably looks like he’s on the verge of passing out, so he’s not entirely surprised. He just nods, forcing a smile.  

“Did that really just happen?” Zayn asks in a daze, following Liam when he sits down near Harry.

Louis nods slowly. “Unless we’re all tripping.” He looks at them all with a hopeful expression. “ _Please_ tell me I’m tripping?”

“Sorry, mate,” Niall says, moving back toward the game.

Zayn looks panicked. “What are you _doing_?!”

“We have to finish it.”

Zayn shakes his head, shuffles closer to Liam. “No way – _no fucking way_!”

“I think we have to,” Liam says quietly, trying to reassure Zayn.

Perhaps those two are closer than Harry originally thought… Or maybe they’re just scared. Harry could go for some cuddles right now.

“ _The exciting consequences of the game, will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji, and called out its name_.” Louis reads again.

“This is _not_ exciting,” Zayn mumbles.

Niall grins. “Shall we continue, then?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I've only been in the UK for a few months, so i'm not all that great with the lingo.


	3. This will not be an easy mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Monkeys?”   
>  “Monkeys,” Louis confirms, backing away.  
> They really need to stop saying monkeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if there are any mistakes. I've read over this heaps, but i'm soooo tired i'm probably missing heaps. 
> 
> I've decided to add a couple of my own riddles, but also the ones from the movie (obviously) so yeaaah. If you think thats a bad idea, speak now or forever hold your peace?

“Who’s next?” Louis asks. “Zayn?”

Zayn doesn’t look all that keen, turns to Harry for an excuse. “How old’re you then, Harry?”

“Seventeen,”

Zayn curses under his breath at his fate.

“Really?” Liam asks curiously, at the same time Louis voices his opinion. “ _What?!”_

Harry shrugs, trying to come off casual. The blush gives it away.

“You guys didn’t know that?” Niall says around a mouthful of food. Harry’s _really_ starting to wonder where he’s hiding all those crisps.

Louis bewildered expression morphs into one of curiosity when he looks at Niall. “Where the hell did you get those?”

Niall shrugs, popping another chip in his mouth. “Emergency supplies.” He says, licking the remains off the tips of his fingers. “Seriously though, Harry was put up a year like, _ages_ ago.”

Three years. But who’s counting?

Liam nods. “That’s cool.” Such wise words, Liam Payne.

“ _Why_ would _I_ know that?” Louis says offhandedly, as if to voice just how much he _doesn’t care_. He slowly drags his eyes off Niall and back to Harry, giving him a once over. “Genius eh?” Louis asks, almost like a _compliment_.

Talk about _whiplash_. Maybe Harry just can’t read people.

He shrugs a shoulder, shakes his head and looks at his hands. Just because he’s a nerd, doesn’t make him a _genius_. But yeah, he’s pretty fucking smart, if he’s honest. Suppose that’s why he was put up a year. They wanted to make it two years, but his mother said no. Harry being a year younger would affect his social life as it was, let alone _two_ years.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Niall drawls, smirking mischievously, “Zayn, didn’t you just turn nineteen?”

Zayn scrubs a hand over his face, sighing loudly. “ _Fine_ , fine, it’s my turn – whatever,” he holds his hand out. “Gimmie the effing dice,”

“ _Touchy_ ,” Louis tuts under his breath, handing the dice over.

Zayn tosses them almost as soon as they touch his palm. “Eleven,” he says, muffled by the knee he has drawn up to his chest, jiggling with nerves as he rests his chin on top.

They all lean in to read it.

“This will not be an easy mission, monkeys slow the expedition.”

“ _Monkeys?_ ” Liam asks, incredulous.

“What expedition?”

The other four turn to stare at Niall.

“Seriously.” Louis deadpans.

Niall looks confused, then gasps. “ _Oh!_ ” he drawls. “The _game_ – _right_ , right, got it –” he waves a hand dismissively, “carry on.”

A loud crash comes from the inside of gym, forcing Liam and Louis to their feet and making the others jump. They all look at each other, fear evident on their faces.

“Monkeys,” Liam repeats again, whispering.

Louis raises a finger to his lips to shush them, and walks over to the door to the gym, peering through the small glass window. He has to rise up on his tip toes to spy through it, and Harry has to bite down on bad thoughts, because _this is seriously not the time._

Louis wrenches back from the glass, eyes wide. “ _Fuck_!”

Zayn looks at him with a fearful expression. “Monkeys?”

 “Monkeys,” Louis confirms, backing away.

They really need to stop saying monkeys.

The door from the gymnasium swings open, monkeys falling through it. They scream in unison, as three monkeys make a bee-line for them, screeching their heads off in some sort of attack cry. Scrambling on the floor, Harry tries to get to his feet, limbs failing him. He barely registers Liam hauling him up, until they’re outside on the pavement, running for their lives. Harry’s chest burns, and his legs ache from not warming up. But he’s certainly not going to stop.

“ _Wait_!”

Harry, Liam and Zayn slow to a stop, turning back to see Louis a solid ten feet away, pointing to the set of monkeys, making their way across the field and out into the public.

“Oh dear,” Liam says quietly.

They can think about the repercussions later. They’ll disappear once the games finished anyway – if they ever _finish_ the game, of course…

Harry needs his inhaler. _Christ_.

Louis looks at them and then glances around in confusion, like something’s missing. “Where’s Niall?”

 _Fuck_ , Harry panics, _oh god_ – they’ve lost Niall to _demonic fucking monkeys_ –

“M’ here!” Niall calls, jogging leisurely out from the gym corridor, board game tucked under his arm. “Just leave without me lads, that’s _fine_.” He says sarcastically once he’s caught up.

“Thought we were running together, if I’m honest,” Liam defends, placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder.  “Sorry, Ni,”

Niall lights up at that, smiles easily. “All is forgiven.” He holds up the game. “Thought we might need this.”

 

 

 

They decide to continue playing in the art room, because Zayn suggests it, and the locks broken on the door anyway.

“You’re such an art geek, Zayn.” Louis scoffs, taking in his surroundings.

Harry’s looking too, eyes finding all the colourful pieces of art work. It’s pretty cool, actually. He hasn’t been to the art room in years; since he discovered he was severely lacking in creativity.

“And you’re such a wanker, Louis.” Zayn counters without missing a beat, like its instinct.

 Louis sticks his tongue out in retaliation. Mature.

Liam sighs exasperatedly. “Would you two cut it out?” he scolds, no real heat to it. Is Liam capable of being mean? Who knows. “You’re like an old married couple.”

Niall, Zayn and Louis laugh at that.

“Don’t worry Li; I’m not stealing your _boy_.”

Harry freezes. _Did Louis just_ – are those two –?

“Problem, Styles?” Louis asks, immediately seeing Harry’s internal freak out. He narrows his eyes slightly.

This seems like a test.

Harry swallows hard. All four of them are watching him now. He shakes his hair out, and brushes it from his face nervously. “Um, _n-no_ , I just – _are_ you two, like – _dating_?” he squeaks out

Louis and Niall share a look, like they’re trying very hard not to laugh. Liam blushes and pretends to be intrigued in a painting.

 Zayn just looks confused. “What? _Who?_ ”

Harry’s confused too now.

Niall physically drags Harry into a seat. “Never mind Harry here, he’s a bit shook up is all.” Niall tells Zayn and Liam, before whispering to Harry. “They’re both ridiculous.”

Louis walks over, crowds closer so he can whisper too. “ _Hopelessly_ gone for each other,” he tells Harry, “we were hoping they’d figure it out years ago.” He stands up straight, and shrugs. “No luck so far.”

Harry’s a bit paralyzed from having Louis in such close proximity, but he manages a nod. He _totally_ understands pining.

Once Liam and Zayn finish flirting – “No, _no_ , you sit there,” “No Liam, _you_ can sit there, _really_ ,” – everyone takes their seats around a table near the front of the room, and Niall opens up the board.

Now that Harry knows about Zayn and Liam, he can see just how gone they are. It’s a bit disgusting. But cute. Very cute.

 

 

 

“My turn, I suppose.” Liam sighs.

Niall pats his shoulder, while Harry and Zayn give him weak smiles.

Louis just rolls his eyes. “You’re not _dying_ , get on with it.”

Liam raises his eyebrows, picks up the dice. “You don’t know that,”

Louis just sinks further into his seat.

Liam shakes the dice in his hands, whispers something under his breath, and tosses them. “Six,” he says softly, peering over to read his riddle. “His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste. Your party better move, post haste?”

Louis groans, drops his head onto the table. “Does Jumanji mean animals or something!? _Christ_ ,”

“Think it means jungle, actually.” Harry guesses.

Louis lifts his head, and scowls at Harry. “You _would_ know that.”

Harry blushes, embarrassed. And a _little_ bit offended. “I was only guessing, _actually_.” He says, with a bit more bite than he’d intended.

“Think you might be right,” Zayn agrees.

Liam’s still frowning down at his riddle. “This _really_ doesn’t sound good – like, whatever this is, is going to want to _eat_ us?”

Harry might throw up, especially with Louis still staring at him like that.

“What happened to your face?” he asks.

Harry’s expression must say it all, because he was _rather_ unprepared for that. Thankfully, Niall answers for him.

“He gets the shit beaten outta him.”

 _Not_ so thankful, then.

Louis expression crumbles, changing into one of – _anger?_ “ _What_ –? _Who_ the _fuck_ hits you?”

Harry looks away, shakes his head. It was much easier when no one spoke to him. That way it was only his family that asked about the bruises.  

Niall scoffs. “Good luck with that mate, I’ve already tried _many_ times.”

“ _Seriously_ ,” Louis seethes, “tell me _who_ –”

“ _Just_ drop it – _please_?” Harry pleads, looking – anywhere but Louis, really.

They must pity him, ‘cause they leave it alone.

“Clearly your turn was a _dud_ , Liam.” Louis says through gritted teeth, “Niall’s go.”

Niall fist pumps, making the others shake their heads. Only Niall would be keen for this _fucked_ up game.

“ _Ten_!” Niall says, “ _and_ I get another turn!” he cheers.

Zayn shakes his head. “Read the first one, first, _idiot_.”

“A little bite will make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch.” He leans back in his seat, brow furrowed in concentration.  “Hay fever?”

Harry snorts out a laugh at that, claps a hand over his mouth at the horrible sound. But the other boys are grinning at him, as if laughing at Niall’s ridiculous guesses earns him brownie points.

“ _Hay fever?_ For _god’s sake_ _Niall_ – a _bite_ it said, I doubt you get many hay fever riddled vampires about the town.” Louis shakes his head, still chuckling.

Niall just shrugs, undeterred and reaches for the dice again. But then he freezes, hand poised above the game. His gaze is fixed behind Harry, eyes wide with fear.

Harry doesn’t want to see what he’s looking at.

Liam and Louis are the only other two in a position to see. He and Zayn are blind to whatever it is.

“Holy fuck,” Louis whispers when he follows Niall’s gaze.

Liam freezes as he does so too.

“ _What is it?_ ” Zayn hisses under his breath, too afraid to move. He side eyes Harry, terrified.

“ _Mufusa_ ,” Niall whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in one eh?
> 
> Let me know what you think!! :D  
> Love you all! mwah mwah


	4. Through the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photography dark room is a good place to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeoowwww.  
> Sorry this took so long to upload! I've been soooo busy with work. Horses are so time consuming, aren't they?  
> None of my own riddles are in dis chaptaaaa! (The next one though, most likely...)  
> Warnings for... darkness? 
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> <3

Louis purses his lips. “Looks like Liam’s turn decided to show up,” he glares at Liam, “ _thanks_ , Li,”

Liam eyes widen innocently, looks like he’s about to argue – but then the lion yawns loudly, effectively shutting them up.

Harry’s shaking like a leaf. Or Shakira. Whatever metaphor you wanna use. He can’t even think straight.

Zayn’s hands are balled up on the table top, turning white with pressure. They both can’t move to see what’s behind them – it’s terrifying.

Especially when they know it’s a lion.

“ _Right_ ,” Louis whispers, “any ideas?”

As if God is trying to punish them; the _biggest_ , most _fucking_ _horrible_ , scary looking _monster_ of an insect lands in the middle of the art table between them. It looks like a mosquito, sort of, though Harry’s not even sure if you can call it an _insect_. You could probably saddle it up, if you so wished. It’s _that_ big.

“ _Oh_ ,” Niall says dreamily, nodding in what must be realization, “ _mosquitoes_ make you itch.”

Louis face palms.

Clearly that wasn’t the right move, because there’s a loud roar echoing through the room, making them all jump.

 And the scraping of chairs and tables isn’t a good sound either.

The three boys, who have eyes on the lion, launch from their seats, making Harry and Zayn follow suit.

“Time to leave!” Niall says, far too cheerfully, swatting at a mosquito-hybrid as he leaves his chair.

Liam grabs Zayn’s hand, dragging him toward the doors, with Niall and Louis heading there too. Harry does the same, though he makes the mistake of looking back – because _Mufusa_ is bounding over the tables toward them at a rapid pace.

“ _Harry!_ ”

Louis’ shout has him tearing his eyes off the lion, focusing on his feet. He’s pretty surprised he’s not fallen on his arse thus far.

They skid into the corridor; Liam and Louis slamming the door shut and leaning against it. It’s a nice thought; that their weights would _actually_ hold off against a three-hundred pound African lion.

“Move that shelf over here!” Liam commands, voice cutting through everyone’s panic, “ _Now!_ ”

Zayn, Niall and Harry take it upon themselves to heave the large wooden display shelf over toward the door. Student’s paintings and sculptures fling off it as they do so.

The door thuds as the lion hits it, scaring everyone. Louis yelps in fright, sharing a terrified look with Liam before yelling at the others: “ _Hurry the fuck up!_ ”

The door seems to hold up as the lion continues knocking into it. Hopefully he doesn’t work out how to use a door handle.

They manage to slide it across the door way, everyone pushing it into place. They drag another table over, as well as a massive half-done marble sculpture. Just to be safe.

 

 

 

They’re all breathing heavily, listening to Mufusa claw at the door. Liam looks at everyone, before standing up a little straighter. He looks panicked.

“Who’s got the game?”

Louis knocks his knuckles against the game in his hands. Everyone visibly relaxes.

“Right then.” Liam says. “Where to now?”

Louis sighs dramatically and cocks his hip, tapping his chin in thought. “We’ve already let carnivorous monkeys loose in the gym – and locked a _lion_ in the art block. Where’re we supposed to play now?”

Zayn rolls his eyes and pats his pockets, looking for his cigarettes, most likely. Harry’s watching as he manages to get one out, when a loud humming noise fills the corridor. They all freeze.

“You guys hear that?” Niall asks slowly, sticking his finger in his ear and wiggling it around.

It sounds like _bees_ , Harry thinks. “Sounds like bees,” he ends up voicing – because it’s probably important.

Zayn looks pained as he makes a suggestion. “Or mosquitos…”

“A swarm?” Harry asks no one in particular. It’s a rhetorical question really, because yeah, it totally sounds like a swarm.

“Ah _fuck_ ,” Louis curses, scouting around for somewhere to hide.

“Dark room?” Zayn suggests.

“What?” Niall and Liam ask at the same time, looking befuddled.

Zayn shakes his head, disappointed. “No culture.” He mutters. “Photography dark room, where they –”

“This _really_ isn’t the right time for an introduction to photography, Malik,” Louis interrupts bitterly, “Just show us the way, yeah?”

Zayn does as he’s asked, taking off a run down the hall way as the buzzing gets louder. The others all follow, and it’s a bit of a shock when they walk through the door and plunge into darkness as Zayn shuts them in.

 “Fuck _me_ ,” Niall curses, “it’s dark in ‘ere.”

“Fucking _genius_ ,” Louis mumbles.

Zayn snickers. “Hope no one’s afraid of the dark.”

Harry’s not, but it’s a bit disorientating not being able to see. “Isn’t there a light switch?”

Zayn hums. Well, Harry _thinks_ its Zayn anyway.

“Yeah, think its outside though.”

Everyone stays silent at that. Judging by the loud buzzing outside, and the tapping noises against the wood of the door and walls around them – no one’s going outside.

“ _Great_ ,” Niall mutters.

Harry takes a step, not really sure where he’s going, or why. He ends up knocking into someone.

“ _Ouch –!_ _Christ_ Harry, watch where you put those knees!” Louis yelps, batting at his legs.

 _Is he_ – “Are you sitting on the _floor_?” Harry blurts.

“Excellent observation,” he deadpans. “Where else do you suggest I sit, hmm? I’m _tired_. I did just fight off a lion, after all.”

“You didn’t _'fight'_ it off,” Zayn says from somewhere across the dark room. “You ran off like a girl.”

Louis scoffs, offended. “I’ll have you know, I have a _very_ manly run.”

Harry’s seen Louis out playing football plenty of times. He runs very nicely.

“Sit _down_ , Harry,” Louis demands, before kicking out at Harry’s legs, making him topple onto a soft warm body. Louis squawks in pain. “ _Oi_! – _shit_ – your baby giraffe legs are a hazard, mate.”

Harry scrambles away, trying not to think about where he’s touching Louis – _oh my god_ ; did he just knee Louis in the balls? Was he just _touching Louis’ dick_?

Damn. He’s going to get hard just considering this.

Louis sighs in relief once Harry’s off him. “Thanks for that, now I’ll never carry on the Tomlinson name.”

He _did_ knee Louis in the balls.

“Sorry,” he mutters sheepishly, scooting away a bit. He ends up bumping into something solid, so he just leans back against that, stretching his limbs out.

“No matter,” Louis waves him off, “you can be my eternal foot rest, as punishment.”

What –?

Louis promptly drops his feet up onto Harry’s outstretched thighs. Harry let’s out an ‘ _oomph’_ at the impact.

Louis sighs contently. “Thanks mate.”

Harry scowls into the darkness. He’s thankful no one can see his blush. Harry realizes the others are having a conversation of their own. They sound higher up – and further away.

Okay, really it’s only Liam and Zayn talking.

Where the flip is Niall?

“Niall?” Louis asks softly, as if he was just thinking the same as Harry.

“Mmm?” Niall murmurs.

Louis is quiet for a beat. “ _Are you_ – are you _eating?_ ”

There’s a tell-tale crunch, before Niall speaks up. “Nuh _uh_ ,” he mumbles, mouth full.

There’s a dull slap, and it vibrates through Harry, like Louis’ just raised his hands and dropped them in defeat. “I’ll never figure out where he hides it all.”

 

 

 

It’s quiet for a while, aside from Liam and Zayn’s soft lull of conversation. Louis is jiggling his legs, and his ankle is getting a _little_ too close to Harry’s crotch for his liking. Especially since it’s sort of turning him on.

“What’re we whispering about?” Louis says, too loud and extremely obnoxious.

Harry can _feel_ Zayn’s glare.

“We’re not whispering,” Liam defends easily.

“None of your business,” Zayn adds.

Louis snorts. “Settle down darling,”

“Are you friends?” Harry wonders out loud. Damn. But – _yeah_ , he wants to know. He might die soon – or later on today.

Louis’ foot stills, and Harry almost groans in relief – or frustration, maybe. But Louis’ only deterred for a moment, ‘cause he starts up again as soon as he answers.

“Me and Zayn?”

Harry shrugs, though no one can see. “I dunno – I guess, like, all of you?”

They all answer consecutively.

“ _Yup!_ ” Niall says, popping the ‘p’.

“Yeah,” Liam says cheerfully.

Louis sighs. “I like to think of them as slaves, personally.”

Zayn just snorts a laugh. “ _Friends_ ,”

It all just leaves Harry confused, really.

Liam tries again. “ _Yes_ , we are all mates. Why’d you ask?”

Harry considers this. “ _Um_ , I’ve just never seen you all hang out, I guess.”

“That’s because Zayn’s a rebel, and Liam’s a goody-good.” Louis says as-a-matter-of-factly.

His foot is getting _seriously_ close to Harry’s prick. Seriously.

“ _Hey_ ,” Liam whines.

“And you’re king of the world, eh Lou?” Zayn asks sarcastically.

Niall sighs dramatically this time. “We’re all good mates; we’re just in different cliques.”

Louis scoffs. “What is this, High School Musical?”

“Shut _up_ , Louis,” Niall scolds, “but yeah, Zayn and Lou are BFFL’s – and Z and Li have been mates for like, ever.”

Harry nods, taking in this new information. Zayn and Louis are good friends? _Huh_. Learn something new every day. “Cool,”

“You’ve got a way with words, Harry Styles.” Louis chuckles, kicking a _bit too hard_ with one of his feet. It brushes a smidge too close, and Harry jolts.

 “Oops,” Louis laughs again quietly, not sounding very sincere at all.

It sends a shiver down Harry’s spine. Keep calm, _keep calm_ – it’s just the guy of your dreams, playing footsie – _with your cock_. No biggie.

“So _Harold_ ,” Niall drawls, “tell us a bit about yourself.”

Harry swallows his tongue. _Okay_ , not _really_. But it _feels_ like he does. “ _Um_ ,” he squeaks, “what?”

“Yeah Haz,” Liam says – _Liam’s giving him nicknames now too?!_ “I don’t see you much around school, what’dya do?”

He waits for someone to inject a smart remark. They don’t.

“I,” he gulps, heating up even more. “Sometimes I go to the library…” he admits. Why did he even admit that? “And I do, like, extra credit. And stuff.”

“You in heaps of AP classes?” It’s Zayn asking this time, “’cause you’re in my AP English, so I figure.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. _Right_ – can’t see him. “Uh, yeah – AP bio, English, stats and physics,”

“You like school then?” Liam asks, sounding interested.

Niall snorts before Harry can answer. “Aside from getting jumped everyday – it’s probably great, eh Haz?”

Thanks Niall, thanks.

“Who does that, by the way?” Louis asks, trying for casual, but anger bleeds through the words.

Harry doesn’t answer, just shuts his eyes, letting his head knock back against – whatever he’s leaning back against.

“Is it Tom Parker?” Liam asks curiously after a moment. “He’s always a right prat to you in chem,”

Oh _god_. He’s so doomed.

“Leave him alone,” Zayn says defensively. “If he’s not telling people, there’s probably a good reason behind it. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees quietly, silently thanking the God’s for Zayn Malik.

Louis huffs grumpily.

Liam makes a noise of agreement, while Niall sounds like he’s had a revelation. “ _Oh_ – sorry Haz,”

“S’fine,” Harry murmurs honestly.

Louis’ leg is wiggling even faster on Harry’s thighs and – _yes_ , he’s _definitely_ moving up Harry’s legs.

“You reckon the bugs are gone yet?” Niall wonders.

 Zayn snorts. “Shotgun not checking,”

“Maybe you should, Z,” Louis drawls, “they might all drop dead from hairspray inhalation.” 

“Fuck _off_ , Lou,” Zayn spits, “you can’t tell me you don’t spend an hour doing your hair in the morning.”

“T-birds for _life!_ ” Louis shouts dramatically.

 _That’s it._ Harry clamps his hand down onto Louis’ ankle. It makes the smaller boy jump, feet stilling. His foot is resting _right_ on Harry’s crotch. Harry _cannot_ be blamed for being a teenager!

Louis clearly realizes just where his foot is, because he presses down, not so subtly. It causes Harry to let out a strangled noise, hand tightening around Louis’ skin, ankles bare from where his jeans are rolled up.

Louis chuckles. “Is it hot in here, or is it just me?”

Harry’s face burns with embarrassment, trying his hardest not to lift his hips to meet the pressure of Louis’ sneaker. But he can’t quite help it. He’s never had anyone else near his cock before – this is like, _way_ better than porn.

“S’not too bad,” Liam answers thoughtfully.

Niall hums. “I’m kind ‘f cold actually.”

Harry’s about to cry when Louis takes his foot off, leaving Harry half hard and sad.

Louis gets to his feet, and sighs. “I suppose _I’ll_ risk my life, and go check whether those monsters have fucked right off, shall I?”

“Yep,” Niall says.

“Off you go,” Zayn adds.

Louis grumbles under his breath, but marches on. He trips over Harry’s feet as he goes, and knocks something to the floor.

Then the door is swinging open and light floods into the room, making them all wince.

Louis turns to look over his shoulder, and grins. “Let there be light!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there wasn't too many mistakes...  
> Feedback is always (if it's nice) appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading! :D


	5. Not thunder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not afraid. He's not afraid. He is _not_ afraid. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, maybe he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!
> 
> Sorry for any poor souls that were reading this! My computer and I had some disagreements (turns out they don't like Red Bull - who'd have thought?!) but i'm back in the game. 
> 
> I might be a bit out of whack, coz its been ages since i've been writing this. Bare with.
> 
> Disclaimer: i own nothing. not even my soul.

They’re briskly walking across the school, keeping an eye out for any horrible creatures. They probably look _really_ paranoid.

“I’ve got no idea where we’re going.” Liam says honestly.

Zayn knocks his shoulder against Liam’s, grinning. “How can you not know where the library is, Li?”

Liam frowns, embarrassed. Zayn coos, and rubs his back.

Harry’s arms tighten around the board game, watching the two boys enviously. He longs for a relationship – of any sort really, just not his right hand.

Niall’s hand coming down on his shoulder makes him jump. But probably not as much as Louis coming up on his other side. Though he’s feeling slightly better now that his boners gone.

“I’m actually embarrassed for them.” Louis looks at the boys in disgust. “They’re so _sappy_.”

Niall nods. “Like an old married couple,”

“I think it’s cute,” Harry argues. Because he’s come to terms with his probable death within the next few hours – so he’s going cut the shy boy bullshit.

Louis quirks an eyebrow in interest, but says nothing as they reach the library doors.

Liam makes to open it, but it just rattles against the lock. He huffs and turns around, worry lines etched into his forehead. “What now?”

Harry just shakes his head, tsking and slides past Liam. He stands on his tip toes, reaching for the hidden key he knows is perched on the lip of the door. He _is_ the librarian’s favourite, after all.

He glances behind him victoriously, hoping to catch the looks of awe on their faces – but instead he just catches Louis blatantly staring – at his arse. Well. Louis just smirks when he sees he’s been caught. Harry blushes and scrambles to unlock the door.

 

 

 

They sprawl out on the arm chairs and sofas in a corner of the building and Harry places the board game on the small table between them all that Niall’s dragged over, opening it up.

Niall pulls the dice from his pocket, pausing when he sees them all staring in confusion. “What?” he rolls his eyes, “Well I wasn’t exactly gonna roll after I saw a _lion_.”

Louis nods, impressed. “Smart,”

Niall beams like its Christmas, and chucks the dice unceremoniously onto the board. One ends up scattering off somewhere else near Liam, who has to lean down to find it.

“I take it back.” Louis mutters quietly from the other end of the sofa he, Niall and Harry are squeezed onto.

“Four!” Liam calls out, head ducked under the arm chair he and Zayn are sharing.

Niall rubs his hands together excitedly, and reads his riddle. “Don’t be fooled, it isn’t thunder; staying put would be a – what does that say?”

Louis cuffs him over the head.

Zayn groans. “Blunder, you _idiot_ ,”

Niall shrugs, unfazed. “Blunder.” He finishes, “Staying put would be a blunder. Is that even a word?”

Everyone with brain cells face palms.

 

 

 

Spooky mood ruined, Zayn drops his head into his hands, voice muffled as he speaks. “Harry, you’re up.”

“Right,” Harry says, voice pitching embarrassingly high. He grabs the dice with trembling hands.

Get a grip, Styles. He’s not afraid, he’s not afraid, he is _not_ afraid.

“I don’t reckon he should roll just yet,” Niall says.

“What?” Louis frowns, “Why?”

“Shouldn’t we like…” Niall gestures vaguely, waving his hand around, “wait?”

Zayn snorts. “Wait to get _killed_ by something new? Yeah, _no_ ,”

“We didn’t wait for my turn?” Liam says, shuffling slightly so Zayn falls slightly into his lap. They both pretend not to notice, though the blush staining their cheeks says otherwise.

Louis scans over the game. “Doesn’t say anything in the rules,”

Zayn just waves them off, and nods for Harry to proceed.  

Niall pats his knee reassuringly.

The dice hit the wood with a clatter, sound reverberating throughout the entire library.

Okay, he’s afraid.

“You got doubles too,” Niall observes unhelpfully.

Harry ignores him, sucks in a deep breath, and reads. “There is a lesson you must learn;” Harry’s stomach drops even further, threatening to fall into his socks, “sometimes you must go back a turn.”

Someone curses under their breath.

“I _told_ you he shouldn’t roll so fast!” Niall hisses, just as thunder booms around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet? no?   
> mostly just a filler so i could rejoice and let you know im reborn. 
> 
> hope there are still peeps reading this! if not, let me know what i can do to fix it. erase it, maybe? add some orgies? 
> 
> lovely comments from lovely people are lovely. <3
> 
> thanks for stopping by!!! xx


	6. Take care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit,” Niall blurts, and Harry's gaze snaps to him, “It's the fucking game! It's his punishment for rolling early.”

The entire library shakes with it, making the boys squeal. It keeps rumbling however, the noise getting louder.

“Somehow,” Niall drawls, face pale, “I don't reckon that's thunder.”

Louis actually has the nerve to glare at him. “Oh really, Niall? _Do_ tell,  what gave you _that_ idea?” He asks sarcastically, getting louder as to be heard over the noise. “Was it the fact that the fucking game _actually_ said ' _it's_ _not thunder'_!”

“We have to move!” Zayn yells, scrambling to get the board.

They're all sprinting into the librarians office when the far wall smashes – sorry, is _smashed_ by a _fucking rhino!_

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Niall squeaks as Liam slams the door.

They stumble under the desks, covering their ears as they pray they wont be crushed. Harry's crying now, breathing coming out in short bursts. He cant hear anything over the sound of animals smashing everything in their path.

Louis pulls one hand off his ear however, eyes wide as Harry looks at him. They're all terrified, but Louis clutching Harry's hand in his, makes him just a little more confident they're going to survive.

 

He doesn't remember closing his eyes, but someone is touching his face. “Haz,”

He's shaking, prying his eyes open as his ears buzz unpleasantly. Louis' face is quite close to him, looking at him with worried eyes. He smiles weakly when Harry looks up at him. “Hey, you're alright, love,”

Harry takes in the scene. He doesn't even know how they're alive. The office is smashed to bits, rubble dust covering their hair, clothes and skin.

“Oh my god,” Niall says in a daze, “Oh my _god_ ,”

Zayn and Liam are clutching each other; Liam petting Zayn's face, checking him over. Harry tries to say _cute_ , but words fail him.

In fact, he thinks, eyes widening; he can't actually open his mouth. Or hum, or – make any kind of noise at all. Bringing his hands to his lips, he ignores the other's questions – yes, his mouth is still there, he just _can't fucking use it!_

He panics, trying to breath through his nose in little puffs. Oh god, how is he suppose to use his fucking inhaler? He's going to die here, he's going to die in a _goddamn library_ -

“Hey, _hey_!” Louis is in front of him in an instant, his pretty face blurred by Harry's fresh tears. “Haz, whoa, just breathe,”

Harry tries to make him understand, shaking his head frantically, touching his mouth. Louis just grabs his wrists, telling him everything's okay.

_Everything's not okay, I cant fucking open my mouth!_

Louis frowns, bright eyes worried and watching Harry's mouth as he points at it with wild movements. “Your mouth?”

Harry nods, eyes wide.

“ _Shit_ ,” Niall blurts, and Harry's gaze snaps to him, only just noticing the other boys crowded around him too. “It's the fucking game! It's his punishment for rolling early.”

“That's ridiculous, Niall,” Liam tells him.

Niall's expression drops, face sliding into a scowl. “Harry not being able to speak is ridiculous, and the _rest_ of this game isn't?”

“He's got a point, babe,” Zayn tells Liam, the two of them pressed close.

Liam looks at Zayn like he hung the moon. So it's not much of a surprise when he says: “Yeah, I guess that's true.”

Niall throws his hands up. “So it's only true when your _boyfriend_ says it,” he mutters bitterly.

 

It takes them a while to get outside; moving rubble is harder than it seems. The game is magically alright, having survived the stampede. Great. Harry's stopped panicking – mostly – arms wrapped around himself as they decide _once again_ , what to do.

“Why don't we just do it here?” Zayn says, sounding exhausted while Liam pats some dirt of his shoulder. “Niall's getting pretty close to the finish.”

No one argues, so they crouch on the concrete, continuously checking over their shoulders for something horrible.

“It'll probably go away after your next turn, Haz.” Louis tells him softly, hand resting low on Harry's back. It's making him feel gooey. Harry nods, and watches and Louis rolls the dice.

“Eleven,” he says smugly, making Zayn roll his eyes. “They grow much faster than bamboo; take care, or they'll come after you.”

They sit in silence for a moment. Well, _obviously_ Harry does.

“I don't get it?” Liam says softly, staring hard at the words, like they'll give him a better answer.

“Pretty sure if none of us get it, then you sure as hell won't, Payno,” Louis quips unhelpfully, making Liam frown.

Harry wracks his brain. _Must be another sort of plant,_ he thinks. He glances around, hoping for some clues. They're surrounded by gardens.

Harry stands abruptly, legs almost giving out. They need to run. They always need to run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to apologize to anyone reading this fic. How has it been an actual year since i've updated? Travelled the world, got a new computer... Manic laughing.  
> So, so sorry guys! :S  
> I promise ill finish it. PROMISE.
> 
> I'll probably update later today again, i just thought i'd add this one in asap! :D


	7. It's a jungle out there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the ground for which you stand; the floor is quicker than sand.

“Haz, what's up?” Louis asks, jumping up with him.

Harry points to the gardens, face palming as Louis just stares at him like he's insane.

“Are we going to play charades?” Niall asks over a mouth full of peanut butter sandwich.

Harry frowns. That looks an awful lot like _his_ peanut butter sandwich.

Louis watches Niall in fascination. “Where do you _even_ –”

They're cut off by Zayn screaming, scrambling away from the garden beside him as a sickly green vine tries to wrap around his ankle.

The boy's are running before Harry even has time to process it. Liam leads them to the tennis courts – which, okay, smart choice.

“Tennis courts,” Louis pants, hands on his hips, “very smart of you, Liam Payne,”

Liam just flips him off.

Harry's lungs are on fire. He cant fucking breathe.

“Where's the game?” Louis says into the heavy breathing. No one answers, glancing at one another to check. “Did we _seriously_ leave behind our _only_ _chance_ of getting out of this?!” he yells at no one in particular.

Harry's stomach drops, breathing getting shallower by the minute.

“I'll go back,” Liam breaks the tension.

“ _What_?!” Zayn hisses, latching onto Liam and halting him in his steps.

Liam smiles at him, one that doesn't reach his eyes. And then he kisses him. Hard. On the face. Well – the _mouth_ , but Harry's lacking oxygen, so. He averts his eyes, giving them some privacy.

And then Liam's running out of the courts before anyone else can protest.

 

 

Harry's crying. Liam's been gone all of five minutes, and he's crying. Again. He can barely breathe, and he's fucking terrified. 

Even Louis is quiet, which is saying something. He's biting his thumb nail, while Zayn paces frantically around them. Niall isnt eating. He must be upset.

The sounds of trees rustling in the wind is getting louder. Harry knows it's bad, since there's not _actually_ any wind at all. The plants must be growing at a rapid pace, but they're hidden from it all out on the courts, the science building blocking their view of the rest of the school.

“Harry, mate,” Niall says softly, “you need to calm down.”

Harry shakes his head, keeps his gaze on his hands where he's sitting on the pavement. _How is he supposed to stay calm? What a stupid thing to say_. He sobs a bit more.

“I suppose now would be a good time to ask you about Tom Parker, wouldnt it?” Louis says into the quiet, voice void of emotion.

Harry's eyes meet his in surprise.

Louis nods, reading Harry's expression. “So it is him.”

 _Fuck_ , Harry thinks, he's too damn easy to read.

“He just knock you around? Or is it more than that?” Louis asks evenly. 

Harry's lip trembles, thinking of the months of torment that Tom and Max have inflicted. He's cried himself to sleep too many times over it. It's never been serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, or that people notice. Not that Harry spends much time around people. His mum's noticed - but Harry has enough excuses up his sleeve to keep her in the dark.

Louis sucks in a slow breath, watching Harry's reaction. “ _Well_.” he says, “When we get out of this goddamn school, that kid is dead.”

Harry hopes he looks as shocked as he feels.

“Niall? Zayn? You up for kicking the shit out of Tom Parker?” Louis asks the other boys casually, like it's their pizza order.

Niall nods, watching Harry with a small smile. “ _Hell_ yeah,”

Even Zayn, who's staring out the gate, chewing his fingers off in worry, mumbles around his fingers. “Yep,”

 

 

Liam comes back exactly twenty-seven minutes later - Harry has a watch - red faced, panting and covered in scrapes _and_ clutching a _fucking_ _javelin_. After Zayn checks every last one of the cuts, ensuring they're not deadly – they sit down to play the demonic game.

“Nice javelin,” Louis quips quietly.

Liam gives him a weak smile.

“You alright, Payno?” Louis then asks, concern bleeding into every word. Louis may be a little shit half the time, but he's also a good friend. Harry swoons.

Liam nods his head, eyes bleak. “Schools turned into a bit of a jungle,” The other's nod, not really wanting to hear much more, “Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Liam asks jokingly, like he wants to kill the silence.

Zayn says nothing, content with being pressed up against Liam. Harry keeps his eyes off them, jealousy burning away in his chest. It's stupid, he _knows_ , but he can't help but wish Louis would press that close. Or just touch him again. He sighs sadly; Harry would be happy with anything.

Like he's a fucking mind reader, Louis shuffles closer, thighs touching. “You alright Haz?” he asks softly, privately.

Harry nods, the tips of his ears going pink.

Louis smirks, like he knows exactly what he's done. “Good.” he says, before placing his hand on Harry's thigh, giving it a squeeze. He thinks he might've just popped a boner.

“Zayn,” Liam prods carefully when no one makes a move, “it's your turn.”

Zayn swallows audibly, before picking up the dice and dropping them like they're cursed (they kind of are). Seven. “Beware of the ground for which you stand; the floor is quicker than sand.”

The boys all click at once, scrambling to their feet and yelling commands.

“ _Get off the courts!_ ” Louis tells them first, scrambling to get the game.

The boys go as fast as they can, but it's clearly not fast enough. The game sinks first, Louis gasping as the ground goes from out beneath him too.

_Louis!_

Harry can only think it as he sinks too, grabbing for the tennis net. He looks for the other boys, as Louis struggles to get the board in his hands, already sunk down to his knees.

“Don't fight it!” Zayn's yelling. “It'll only make you sink faster!”

Harry's clutching the net tight, waist deep in the strange concrete colour quicksand. Niall and Liam got far enough to drag themselves out, the courts seeming to be the only area affected.

“We're gonna find something to get you out!” Niall calls, running after Liam.

Zayn's only waist deep, eyes shut as he tries to keep himself calm and still. Harry's trembling, bravely seeks a glance at the love of his life. Louis is down to the top of his shoulders.

Harry almost bursts into tears, incapable of doing much more at this point. _No_ , he tells himself. _You've cried enough for a goddamn life time Harry Styles._

He inhales a deep breath and then claps his hands around the net, getting Louis' attention. “What?” he says, panicked, “you want me to _throw_ it?” Harry nods, looking determined. Louis look's unconvinced, trying to gauge the barely two metre gap between them.

He takes a breath. “Right – ready?” Harry nods, “Three, two... _one_!”

He doesn't catch it. Hand-eye co-ordination isn't really his strong point. But he manages to scoop it up before the quicksand takes it fully, tucking it between his chin and the arm holding the net. Then he reaches out to Louis, who's sunk a few inches more after the movement.

He's up to his neck, eyes shining with tears. But Harry refuses to lose him before they've had six children. So he reaches out with his free hand, almost slipping his hold – and clasps the other boy's hand.

It's like a dead weight trying to drag Louis, but with him remaining still, Harry pulls him slowly toward the net so he can reach too.

“Thanks, babe,” Louis says, smiling as he watches Harry breathe heavily from the exertion.

 _I'd drag you out of quick sand anytime_. It's probably a good thing he can't speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'd pretty much forgotten anything i was going to write about this story. I'm hoping it all fits in :S  
> Also, i accidentally turned off the spell check on my office writer... i hope there's not lots of mistakes!  
> Thanks for reading guys! :)


End file.
